narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Distance
Distance es el segundo opening de Naruto Shippūden interpretado por el grupo japonés de Ska, Long Shot Party. Sinopsis En este opening se puede apreciar la relación existente entre Naruto y Sasuke, desde que eran pequeños hasta hoy, sabiendo desde el principio que algún día iban a ser rivales. También aparece dos nuevos personajes, Yamato y Sai, que ocupan en lugar de Kakashi y Sasuke, respectivamente, en el Equipo Kakashi. Se van presentado los personajes uno por uno. Se sabe que Yamato pertenece a los ANBU . Después, se ve a Itachi junto a los demás Akatsuki sentado mirando hacia al horizonte al igual que Sasuke, seguramente pensando cada uno en el otro. A continuación se puede ver las tristeza y desesperación de Sakura pensando en Sasuke. Aparece Sai cerrando un libro con la imagen de Danzō y Tsunade detrás de él, lo que da a entender que oculta alguna cosa. Naruto enfurece al pensar en el Uchiha, desatando la ira del Kyūbi. En una escena están Kabuto y Orochimaru, mostrando sus habilidades. Luego, se descubre a Sasuke rodeado por una serpiente de Orochimaru, lo que significa que aún está bajo sus redes. Y por último el reencuentro del Equipo Kakashi, acabando Naruto y Sasuke enfrentados. Letra Romaji= You are my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou You are my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi wa My long lost friend oh ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki no Shining de I Wanna see you hikaru My soul on fire Kore de miosame no Fun days To be the future mezashi Take over dakara I'LL dream on I'LL go the distance mihaterru sora So full Norikonda Starting Ore ga saikou no Power, Full tilt! You are my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou You are my dream aa hajimette bakka kimi wa My long lost friend whoa ima tabidatsu yo! Thankyou my friend aa ano hi no koto Ima demo mada oboeteru kara You Are my dream aa mou kondo koso mamoru My way whoa The distance... |-| Romaji Completo= You are my friend aa~ ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasuretenain desho You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka kimi wa my long lost friend oh~ ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki mo shining day Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile Kore de miosame no funny days Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of I'll go the distance mihatenu sora ha blue Norikonda star ship kore ga saikou no forever trip You are my friend aa~ ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasuretenain desho You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka kimi wa my lost long friend Oh~ ima tabitasu yo Thank you my friend aa~ ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream aa~ mou nidoto sou modora nai days oh~ I'll go the distance Kakushikire nai kurai no ooki na uso wo tsuite Nomikomareru hanne kore ha saikou no trip Make tsuzuke no geemu kore kara hajimatteku one dream You're my friend aa~ ano hi no yume Ima de mo mada wasuretenain desho You are my dream aa~ hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way oh~ ima tabidatsu yo Thank you my friend aa~ ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada obeteru kara You're my dream aa~ mou nidoto sou modora nai days Mou ugokidashita asu he kisetashi nai Flame of Heart Sou I'll go the distance |-| Español= Eres mi amig@, ah? aún no olvidas el sueño de aquel día, verdad? Eres mi sueño, Ah!! Tu eres mi gran amigo perdido Oh!!comienza ahora mismo! Los presentes y venideros días, también serán días esplendidos No cambies tu canto; la sonrisa de una resplandeciente mañana Con esto despierta un divertido día El futuro despega, proponte llegar lejos; el sueño del corazón Iré a la distancia observando el inmenso cielo azul, en una nave espacial; este es el mejor viaje sin fin Eres mi amig@, ah!! aún no olvidas el sueño de aquel día,verdad? Eres mi sueño,Ah!! Apenas es el comienzo de un duro camino Oh!!la distancia... |-| Español Completa= Eres mi amig@, ah? aún no olvidas el sueño de aquel día, verdad? Eres mi sueño, Ah!! Tu eres mi gran amigo perdido Oh!!comienza ahora mismo! Los presentes y venideros días, también serán días esplendidos No cambies tu canto; la sonrisa de una resplandeciente mañana Con esto despierta un divertido día El futuro despega, proponte llegar lejos; el sueño del corazón Iré a la distancia observando el inmenso cielo azul, en una nave espacial; este es el mejor viaje sin fin Eres mi amig@, ah!! aun no olvidas el sueño de aquel día,verdad? Eres mi sueño,Ah!! Apenas es el comienzo de un duro camino Oh!!comienza ahora mismo! Gracias amig@, ah!!las cosas de ese día aun las puedo recordar, por eso eres mi sueño, ah!! días que jamás se volverán a repetir oh!!iré a la distancia!! Monté una mentira tan enorme que es imposible cortarla y esconderla, intenta comprender mis verdaderas intenciones en este último viaje, un juego que sigue en derrotas, desde ahora comenzara un sueño! Eres mi amig@, ah? aun no olvidas el sueño de aquel día, verdad? Eres mi sueño,Ah? apenas es el comienzo de un duro camino Oh? comienza ahora mismo ah!! Gracias amig@,ah!!las cosas de ese día aún las puedo recordar, por eso eres mi sueño,a!! días que jamás se volverán a repetir avanza hacia el mañana, yo jamás permitiré que extingas la llama del corazón... por eso iré a la distancia!! |-| Kanji= YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ EVERY DAY この先も SHINING DAY 変わらず SINGIN' 光る朝の SMILE これで見納めの FUNNY DAYS 飛び立つ FUTURE 目指した GO FAR 心の DREAM OF I'LL GO THE DISTANCE 見果てぬ空は BLUE 乗り込んだ STAR SHIP これが最高の FOREVER TRIP YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ THANK YOU MY FRIEND ああ あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ もう二度とそう戻らない DAYS WHOA, I'LL GO THE DISTANCE 隠しきれないくらいの大きな嘘をついて 飲み込まれる本音これは最後の TRIP 負け続けのゲームこれから始まってく ONE DREAM YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ THANK YOU MY FRIEND ああ あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ もう二度とそう戻らない DAYS もう動き出した明日へ消せやしない FLAME OF HEART そう I'LL GO THE DISTANCE Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *Kakashi Hatake *Iruka *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Deidara *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha *Danzō Shimura *Kisame Hoshigaki Video thumb|center|600px Video Original thumb|center|600px Curiosidades *Es el primer opening en el que aparecen Sai y Yamato. *En la escena donde Orochimaru se presenta junto a Kabuto, el Sannin tiene la cara totalmente cubierta por su pelo . *Es la única abertura que muestra en una escena a Yamato y Kakashi como miembros de la ANBU con sus respectivas máscaras. Sin embargo hay un error, ya que la máscara de Kakashi está rota, siendo que ni en el anime o en el manga se ha visto así a dicho objeto . *Podemos ver que los dibujos realizados por Sai son transparentes en el opening, cuando todos sabemos que el color de estos es blanco . *Se ve a Sakura luchando contra quien parece ser Kabuto, sin embargo la batalla que tuvo contra este fué muy breve y no se realizó de la forma en la que está en el opening . *La letra de la canción hace gran referencia a los lazos de Naruto y Sasuke. * El dato más curioso e interesante es que como todo fan del anime, debemos saber que en un opening hay spoilers, a veces estos son disimulados, y vaya que en este opening si no se presta mucha atención pasarás por alto que en la escena que muestra a los Akatsuki, los primeros en verse son Tobi ya con el traje de la organización y hasta se puede apreciar a Hidan . Este pequeño fotograma tiene una duración de menos de un segundo, por lo cual es bastante difícil localizarlo con presición . *En la versión en ingles emitida en Disney XD, la mano ensangrentada de Naruto fue censurada, al igual que las armas que aparecen en la escena final en la que Naruto y Sasuke cuando colocan sus armas hasta el cuello del otro. * Hay una versión de este opening cantada por junko takeuchi (la seiyuu de naruto) que es parte del album Naruto All Stars, en donde varios seiyuus de la serie cantan canciones de la misma. en:Distance pl:Distance Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora